King
by 1000Nachts
Summary: My take on Danny's coronation as King of the Ghost Zone. Followed by a gathering of the main characters. No, I'm not going to give out spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny is 18, and has returned to the sarcophagus containing Pariah Dark, to claim his position as King of the Ghost Zone, along with the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. My take on his coronation. I own precious few things, and ****this show is not one of them****.**

Danny sighed as he stood in front of the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. It had been years since he had defeated Pariah, but standing here seemed to bring it back. Behind Danny stood his new court.

Lining the walls in an honor guard were skeletal warriors, fearsome looking in their various styles of armor and medieval-looking weaponry. Leading the main procession was the Fright Knight, clad in ceremonial armor. The ornate patterning of purple, gold, and of course black, made him an impressive figure. His horse was dressed with similar armor.

Skulker had outfitted his exo-skeleton to resemble more formal armor. Princess Dora had shown up without her brother, who still felt bitter over his defeat. A large host of other ghosts Danny had had encountered were there too, with Walker there as a security team.

"Isn't it kinda strange, all of Danny's previous enemies in one place without too much chaos," mentioned Tucker to Sam.

"Shush, this is important if you can't remember," she replied.

"You know I can't help it," Tucker whispered back.

"Well then try to!"

…

Danny drew another breath in, breathed out and reached to open the Sarcophagus. Inside lay the previously most powerful ghost in the Ghost Zone. Danny reached for the Ring. Pulling off of Pariah's hand, he slipped it on his own. Then, drawing himself to full height, he took the Crown of Fire from Pariah and placed on his own head.

An aura of green fire sprung up around him. As he turned around to face the crowd, the Fight Knight yelled, "All hail the King! KNEEL!" And with that, the entire roomful of ghosts kneeled before him. Danny motioned to Sam and Tucker to stand up before addressing the ghosts.

"Thank you all," said Danny, "for being here today. I accept my place as King, and do hope to rule justly. I do hope I can bring balance to the Ghost Zone and to make peace between to the human realm and this one. I wish now to appoint my advisor for these purposes. Rise, Pariah Dark!"

A slight gasp flew through the room, with very few remaining unsurprised, those being Sam, Tucker and some of the few ghosts he had more regular discussions with. The Ghost Writer merely smiled and chuckled a little. He had predicted this happening. He had also had predicted it going several other ways, but this one was particularly interesting to him.

Pariah awoke, straightened himself, than stepped from the sarcophagus. " Pariah," Danny said in a now more booming, authoritive voice, "Do you accept my invitation to assist me in ruling the Ghost Zone?"

"I'm interested, ghost child, why pick me for your deputy? I was an 'evil' tyrant," said Pariah to Daniel.

"I chose you _for _your previous experience ruling," answered Danny, "as well as for the power I'm sure you retain. Nowhere near that as during your reign, but likely still very great. Now do you accept my request?" Pariah then kneeled before Danny.

"I accept my position as advisor and assistant to your rule, my lord. Will you accept my loyalty?"

Danny placed his hand on Pariah's shoulder before saying, "I accept your loyalty, Pariah Dark, and wish you do serve me well." Danny turned back to the rest of the room. "All rise!"

"I want to invite everyone here to the celebration I've had arranged. Walker worked with me to zone it properly, so there should be no legal conflictions. Now, shall we go?"

**Alright, so this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please, no flames. Tell me how how I did though, so I can do better at this. Also, for the celebration, I'm planning on it being done with Ember, Technus and his daughter Electra (product of **Silent Elegy**). If you can give some ideas on improving on that, that would be great.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. Those who thought that should check their drug dosage.**

Danny reveled for a moment in the sheer power permeating his form. 'These artifacts of the Ghost Zone do quite live up to their reputation', he thought. Then, shaking off the feeling, he approached Walker.

"I'd like for you to lead the guests to the celebration Walker, I wish to check the grounds before hand."

"Yes, your majesty," came the response, "as you wish."

Danny called for Sam, Tucker, and, as an afterthought, the Ghost Writer. To the Ghost Writer he asked, "Would you please send out a few invitations? I think there are some people who are going to want to be at the celebration."

"Yes, certainly sire, just, who might these people be?"

"Send the invitations to..."

_**DPDPDP**_

After giving the ancient writer the guest list, Danny opened a portal, took Sam and Tucker's hands and stepped through. On the other side lay the celebration grounds. Desirae was helping Pandora and the Box Ghost finish setting up decorations. The lunch lady was busy prepping the food, which seemed to consist mostly of meat, and so immediately set Sam to argue with the elderly ghost over "proper" dish choices. Danny chuckled. Even after all this time, she still found it worth her time to argue with the lunch lady over this, even though it was probably a fixed part in the ghost.

Ember sat on a stage, set nearby, practicing some of her newer songs she had had written for the occasion. Behind her stood Technus and Electra, arguing over how to run the stage lights and sound board.

"I told you, those wires weren't supposed to go there!" yelled Technus.

"Well excuse me for thinking it would run better arranged this way!" shouted back his daughter.

"I thought we had agreed on the point already that I was the one for design, and you for programming," he replied with a huff.

"Yes, but I thought I could..."

"Hey, dipstick, over here," Ember called. "Just ignore them, they've been at it like that for the past day. If I could get one, I would have a headache from their incessant bickering."

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," replied Danny. "How are the songs coming?"

"They're gonna be wicked awesome, and to ensure quality of lyrics, I've made sure Technus hasn't even touched the music."

Danny and Tucker both laughed at that one. Technus was well known for being socially out of date. His daughter _was_ better at that than him, having lead to further arguments between the two in previous times. Good to know things hadn't really changed.

_**DPDPDP**_

Having exhausted her need to argue with the lunch lady, Sam wandered back over to Danny. "Hey, Danny, it's about 5:00, shouldn't you be the special access point" Sam pointed out, with Danny giving giving her a nod, and going off to connect the portal.

At this point, Walker had arrived, and the Ghosts invited were trailing along behind. Walker came forward from the other Ghosts up to Sam.

"Where's Danny," asked Walker. " I'd (_almost_) hardly expect him to be late to his own party."

"He's just-" started Sam.

"-Right here Sam," finished Danny as he stepped forward from a nearby portal. He then turned to the ghosts gathered there.

"Fellow ghosts, I do believe there are some guests that are about to arrive that I'd like you to formally meet. Aaaaannnnnd here they come ahhhh...now."

And in walked...

**Cliffhanger-no-jutsu! (Whoops, wrong show.) Anyways, I was going to make this a two chapter deal, but I don't feel like making them to long, and I'm having fun with this. So, do review, please don't flame it and see you next round. No, seriously, reviews will help me make thing thing AWESOME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG SHINY DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom. I wish I did, because aftermaths are underrated.**

Danny's parents, his sister, and most of his classmates. The ghost hunters of the group quickly took defensive stances before reverting to normal, albeit nervous and on edge. The rest of Danny's classmates just looked around nervously at all the ghosts in the area. Danny flew over to greet them.

"Hey guys, how are you all," Danny asked as he transformed back to human. Most everyone relaxed upon seeing the familiar, human, face; and more so when Sam and Tucker walked up next to him.

"We're fine Danny m'boy," said Jack. "Just fine. Excellent work on the ghost portal by the way."

"Thanks dad, good to see you. And mom, how are you," Danny asked as he walked up to hug them.

"I'm fine, just nervous to be _here_ without being properly laden with ghost hunting gear," came her reply. "And congratulations on your achievements here Danny. We're proud of you."

"Thanks mom. That means a lot to me." ~pause~ "Okay, how's everyone else," Danny called to his classmates.

There was some mumbling until Jazz stepped up and said, "We're fine. Your classmates are spooked, but that's to be expected here"

"Okay, let's get to the main grounds, now shall we?"

_**DPDPDP**_

(A/N: I find it interesting here. If the situation were slightly different, the jocks could have reason to be terrified. After all, Danny was a loser that was often picked on, beaten up, etc; with scary amounts of power, and in his natural element, or something close to that. Scary thought, huh? Anyways, **on with the story!**)

_**DPDPDP**_

Up at the celebration site, things stared to pick up. The ghost guests had arrived, and those already there had noticed Danny's aura returning. (A/N: Danny's ghostly aura is so powerful at this point that it 'lights up' the Ghost Zone) Ember was halfway through her opening song when Danny and the humans arrived.

Ember stopped playing. She faced the crowd and yelled, "Hellooooo, Ghost Zone!" (Pause for cheering) "Let's give it up for the star of our party, the new Ghost King, Danny Phantom!" The ghosts and humans alike clapped and cheered and Danny transformed and flew up to the stage. Danny took the mike and began.

"Thank you, everyone, for being here. There's a few people I'd like to thank. I'd like to thank my parents, for raising me, and for inventing the ghost portal that gave me my 'powers' and so many other things."

"I'd like to thank my friends, Sam and Tucker, for having been there for me the whole time, for saving my butt a whole bunch of times, for covering for me a whole bunch, the list is huge..."

"I'd like to thank my sister, for all her attempts to help me through that mess of a time, even if her attempts ended up a bit ~erm... misguided..."

"And finally, I'd like to thank the ghosts, and actually, largely those who were my foes. What can I say? Constant 'practice' made me a great fighter and may have helped unlock several powers. Thank you all, and thank you for coming here. Now I believe a celebration party has been set up here. Let's enjoy it, shall we?"

At that, he floated off the stage, leaving it to Ember, who shouted to her audience, "Well, now that that's through, let's get this started!" And with that she launched into her music, and the crowd went wild.

_**DPDPDP**_

Danny and Sam stood by, above and away from the partying guests, ghosts and humans alike.

Sam spoke. "Seems like just last week we started this whole crazy thing, what with the you becoming a half-ghost, going on all sorts of crazy adventures, defeating Pariah..."

"Yeah," Danny chuckled. "He was a real tough one. I only was able to do it with massive amounts of help, but I'm not sure that's how it'll be told by others. Versions gain changes by each addition person chained along who tells it, yada yada yada..."

Sam smiled and began to speak. "But the important thing is, we're here, and we remember how we got here. C'mon, everyone is enjoying themselves down there. Shall we join them?"

Danny stood, bowed slightly and said in a slight accent, "Whatever my lady wishes." He then took her hand, and floated down to join the partying beings below.

**Fin?**

**Okay, phew, that's over. I hope everyone enjoyed it, it _was_ kind of fun to write. Please review, only flame with _just cause_. Those without such will be hunted down. By Dan or Alucard, I haven't decided yet. I do have another story in the works, set somewhere between PP and this. It will probably be considerably longer than this, and will take longer to make because of school. Busy homework schedule. But anyways, thank you everyone who reviewed this story, the help was really appreciated. Nachts, signing off!**


End file.
